Original Bloodline
by SkylerBlue
Summary: A curse that can change your whole world by just one kill, a past that one shall never want to see happen to anyone, a dream of finding that one missing piece to fix ones wrong and a hope of finding true love on the way as well as fixing a broken family. I Isabella Marie Brandon Labonair can see both past and future both a curse and blessing
1. Chapter 1

I was taking a night stroll after looking at the beautiful sight I call home in the French Quarter in New Orleans. My mother Cynthia was always fond of New Orleans so why not stay a few weeks and see what she grew fond of. Mom always told me to listen to what my head says. One always say do what the heart wants but its my head that shows me things that has yet to be done. "Bella dear I know you're not crazy. My sister had the same thing, she sees what was going to happen and instead of listening to her bad things happened and they all blamed her for it. She's a witch they'd say, but I knew better. I met your father and went to go tell her the good news but was told that she had disappeared and that my own father already had a family. I knew of my stepmother when we were younger but something always felt off. I ran into your father literally and what he told me confirmed it. He found my sister locked away being treated for something that wasn't her fault." She said wiping her tears

"I was on my way to go and get her when I found out I was pregnant. But a call before I left the house stopped me in my tracks. I was told that she was gone and that a fire was set to the building. I was told that she could be dead in the fire or that she ran away, either way she was dead anyways. My pregnancy was abnormal thanks to your father for being a hybrid. You need to be careful my dear, death on your hands triggers the curse and soon you to will be like your father. But fear not my love you'll be fine you're other family is in the beautiful city of New Orleans and they are waiting with open arms for you." I sighed at the last memory of my mother before she passed away in the hospital. She left me a box full of her diaries she has written for me and her sister Alice along with pictures and a necklace my father gave her with his family crest.

Now here I am in the beautiful city of New Orleans looking for answers that have yet to be answered. I knew of my mothers side and I do wish to find my Aunt in hopes that she is still alive and well. As I was walking I had a feeling that I was being followed so I took my necklace out from under my shirt and turned around. "Ahh little wolf, we have finally met." The voice said. I looked up and was met with the most handsome man that has forever haunt my dreams. "I know you. You've haunt me in my dreams. Can you take me to my other family? I want to meet them but before we go can I have your name kind sir." He looked at me with a smile.

"Kind sir lovey? Kind is far from any definition about me little wolf. As for your other family follow me and I shall show you." I know other people would be running for the hills but something about this guys draws me in. "You never told me your name and how do you know I have a wolf gene?" He turns around and grabs my hand. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson I am a hybrid. I'm half wolf half vampire. There are two different types of vampires in the world but I'm special as well as my family. We're are the Original vampires of the world. My mother created my family and turned us all into vampires. But of course as it turns out my biological father was a wolf and it created more curiosity out of my mother to which she created the cold ones. We're kinda similar they can't go out in the sun since they sparkle and they're eyes turn color based on what they eat, there skin is rock hard and hard to break unless you rip them apart, they don't sleep and cannot have children and they can only die in a fire. Whereas my kind we burn in the sun unless you have a ring which a witch can create for you so you can go about your day without worry, we can live just like humans but we still need some blood every now and then. We can have babies if we want to but it is not a requirement but my family is higher up since we are the first to be created and are harder to kill that is unless you have a white oak and stab us in the hearts. But other than that we're just like humans."

I was letting it all sink in as we walked along to the French Quarter. I didn't feel bothered at all with the discovery of other creatures out their like myself. "Hayley dear we have a guest that I would like you to meet." Nik said to no one in particular. "Who are you talking to? Nobody is here?" I said giving him a curious glance but before he can respond a girl a few years older than I am came out at lightning speed. If it wasn't for my vision I would've missed it. "Hello I'm Hayley and judging by your necklace we are cousins. I'm so sorry for the loss of your parents. I will say sorry on behalf of my or should I say our family since it was my ex-husband and his family that killed your father. We have a lot to talk about so let's go sit outside and have dinner or if you'd like tomorrow for lunch?" She said while shaking my hand. "Um my name is Bella and no dinner is fine if that's not too much to ask for." I said shaking her hand back. "Ok I'll let you two ladies to it then Hayley please be nice to my mate. We just met finally and I do wish to keep her around." Nik said before he took off upstairs.

We sat down in a nice garden just as our meals were brought to us. I thanked the person before he kissed Hayley and took off. "That was my husband and Niks brother Elijah. Now what would you like to know about us?" She asked with a small smile. "What happened to my father. One minute he's here and the next he's dead. Killed by another wolf. I want to know why?" I said while getting mad and sad. "For some unknown reason their was a conflict between my ex-husband and his family and your father. It was like a war between the two families. Who did it better, who was stronger and who got the most woman. Our families were very competitive for some reason but it was friendly to keep entertainment among us. Then one day your dad my uncle fell in love with someone who was supposedly tainted. Your mother from what I heard had a sister that went crazy. We don't know the details but my husband and his side of the family didn't want that here among us. The rest of the pack didn't care as much because he was mated which is a big deal and can't be stopped. We're possessive once we found our mates it's a stronger bond than being in love." I nodded my head as everything processed.

"I felt it when I was with Nik even before I met him. I have powers just like my aunt. I can see the future and things before it happens . I see both decisions at the same time so I know which path one should take if I was with them or persuade them into making the right one. My grandfather was the most horrible man ever. I can see ones past if I want to with one touch but I push that power in the back. I used it on my mom before she died. I even did it on grandfathers death bed and what he did…. I just wish I can bring him back and just give him a taste of his own medicine. I won't go on with the glory details but let's just say he would've killed my aunt if she hadn't ran away to go tell someone." I said wiping my angry tears. "I'm so sorry that happened Bella. So what are you doing here in New Orleans if you're looking for your aunt if you don't mind me asking." She asked with a small smile. "Mom said this was a beautiful city and I wanted to come here to see what made her fall for this city. Every time I thought of this city I had a vision of someone pulling me into a dark ally and bitting their wrist and me drinking their blood. I had a quick glance at the face and of course I was walking down the street looking for that ally when I felt Nik following me. When I saw his face I knew he was mine." I saw with a smile.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the Bayou so you can see where your father and our family grew up in. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful thank you so much. I came here just for my mom and to figure out my visions. Never thought I'd actually meet my other half of my family." I stood up and walked with her to the front door but I paused and waited for Nik so he could walk me home. "Did you have fun my little wolf? I'm glad we finally got to meet, but please do tell me of these visions that you get." He said grabbing my hand. "Well first off I had one of us so I knew I'd meet you some time in the future. I guess it all depends on when it'll happen. But I do have a question and you must be one hundred percent truthful my love." I said while raising my eyebrow at him. "I'll be honest with you my dear." I paused and looked deep into his eyes to make sure no faults were their. When I saw none I asked him. "I won't be staying much longer here as I was going to finish up my last few months in high school with my mothers cousin who lives in Washington so I can graduate and continue looking for my Aunt? Are you going to be ok with me being gone?" I said looking at him. "To be honest my love I would be heartbroken but I know you need to finish school and I'm ok with that. I'll visit you and I'll help you even my family will help you with finding your Aunt. We'll do a spell but we will all be their when you walk that stage and you'll move in here with us and we'll do a spell to locate your Aunt ok? Do we have a deal?" I smiled and shook his hand "You have a deal" I said and then I kissed him. We got to my hotel room that I'm staying in for my last week here and bid each other goodnight after a good make out session.

I laid in bed thinking of everything that has happened today. I came here almost a week ago to bury my mother in the place she loved and in hopes of finding answers about my father and his so called wolf side that I some how possessed now. I usually don't depend on my visions and like to live like a regular person and be surprised about the outcome. The only vision that I let threw and yes I meant let since I can ignore a vision unless I feel like its really important like the one where I found out it was Nik and not a stranger who's blood I was drinking from. That vision will forever be a life changer for me and one where I can't wait for it to happen. Let me tell you about it shall I.

 _ **Vision**_

 _I was walking down the sidewalk with tears down my face when all of a sudden I was pulled into a dark alley not far from where I met Nik. "Now love I won't let you leave me without some protection while you're away from me understood?" The man said while pushing me up against the wall with my legs around his waist. All of a sudden he bites his wrist and puts it at my mouth and I moaned as I'm drinking his blood all of a sudden he too is drinking from me and we're both rocking against each other moaning and panting. He stops drinking from me and grinds his hard on between my legs where I want him the most. I stop drinking and look at his face and tell him "I want you to make love to me before I have to leave."_

 _ **End of Vision**_

I never had a vision where I came out of panting and wanting more. I finally fall asleep happily knowing that in a few short hours I'd finally meet my other family and get to know my father and where he grew up in. I cannot wait to finally get answers and to hopefully figure out this curse. I want to feel closer to my father than I ever was before he passed away. I just hope that they wouldn't resent me and try to kill me just because my Aunt saw the future and that my father mated with her sister. I want to finally be part of a family that wasn't broken due to them not believing. Like come on we're living with mythical creatures amongst us and people don't know it but yet when one says _'You're going to die if you don't leave_ ' or ' _Don't go with that haircut you're going to regret it_ ' Then you're a witch and you put a curse on them just because you saw it happening before anyone else did and you're banned from everything and you're put into a psychiatric hospital where you are being "treated" because you warned them about their outcome.

I'm so glad that I left Biloxi to come to this city where my mother grew to love. I met my mate in the same place as my mother, learning a history one would never thought to hear but most of all leaving a place that will forever haunt me and moving on to bigger better things where I can grow to love and hopefully fulfill my ever wanting heart of finding my missing aunt. Forks, Washington, Isabella Marie Brandon Labonair is coming so be prepared as she turns your world upside down.

* * *

This is my first crossover and rated M. I know it wasn't that much of a rated M but its just the beginning. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to banging on my door so I got up and threw the door open to see Nik with flowers and breakfast in hand. "Hello love sorry for an early wake up call but Hayley demanded that I go get you fed and um.. Dressed properly." He said looked down at my outfit and quickly looked away. I looked down to see that I was only in a thong and a tight tank top with no bra so he was getting a full show. I blushed and excused myself and got dressed in jeans a t-shirt and combat boots. I put mascara on and brushed my hair and grabbed a rubber band for an emergency. When I left the bedroom I walked out to see candles all over the table and a few roses scattered around. "I know we haven't exactly done the whole getting to know each other before going out or becoming a couple but for some odd reason I can't in my right mind go about doing anything traditional with you. I just feel this pull towards you and I can't help my actions. We may have just met and I know you need to finish some stuff before we can get together and I'm ok with that but I make no promises of my actions love. The minute I see you walk across that stage you're mine and I'm taking you everywhere got it? I want you get the teenage experience before you are apart of this life style."

I knew exactly what he meant and I can't help but smile at him. "I feel the same way Nik. I don't want to leave you but at the same time I need to do this as my mothers dying wish. Even if my aunt is dead I can at least say that I tried and then I can make her a grave right next to my mom." I said with a sad smile. "Have you tried looking for her with your powers?" I shook my head. "I would but I want to finish school before I put my main focus of finding her. Plus school doesn't start until Tuesday anyway so I might as well have some fun and explore this place and my fathers side before I go and explore my mothers side." I said while cleaning up our mess. "Well lets get you to the Bayou and meet your other side."

15 minutes later we're pulling up to a wooden cabin. I get out of the care with Nik and Hayley to only be greeted by an old lady and few men. "Hayley who is this and why did you bring a human and a Vampire to our home? " She said giving me a dirty look. "Well if you would've stopped thinking you rule around here I would've introduced you guys but now you have to wait until the others to get here so I can introduce her." We turned and sat down on the bench by the door. 5 minutes passed and I start to see everyone coming out of the woods looking like they all just woke up. I got up with Hayley and before we got off the porch the door to the cabin opened to revel another older lady. "Hayley dear it's so nice to see you again. Niklaus. Oh and you are?" She said looking at me. I looked at Hayley and she nodded at me. "Hello, I'm Isabella Labonair." I heard everyone gasp just as the lady gave me a hug. "Thank the heavens you're alive. I thought I'd never see my granddaughter. I'm so sorry, but may I see the marking just to just be sure?" I nodded my head and moved my sleeve to show her the marking.

"It's really her! The savior and the queen is alive." Once she said that Hayley gasped and everyone bowed minus the rude lady and her men. "Savior? You mean the one with the crazy aunt is supposed to be outlets savior? She's going to kill us all!" Next thing I know she's on the ground and I'm getting pulled back and the three men are held by the others. "Don't you ever talk bad about my family. Just because my aunt was able to the future doesn't mean she was crazy. Seeing the future is a hell of a lot better than being blindsided." I said growling at her. "It's too bad my son killed your father." I tried to go after her again but whoever was holding me back wouldn't let me budge. "Ahh so you're Kenners. You've killed an innocent over jealousy." She tried to attack me but Hayley held her back and screamed at her to stop. "Now everyone calm down! Let's take a seat and calm down. You four stay here and don't try anything or you're banned! Bella what do you mean jealousy?"

I took a deep breath and sat down on the steps by Nik who I found out was the one holding me back." As you guys know my Aunt Alice was able to see the future. She was able to see things that didn't happen yet but was able to warn people so that nobody got hurt or died. Well I too can see the future but I can also see ones past if I want to. Before my father died I saw his past and saw that Jackson was extremely jealous of my father since he too was in love with my mother. The whole family feud was at first all fun in games until it turned into anger and jealousy. Hayley did you know you were supposed to marry Jackson?" She nodded her head. "Well your mom said that she didn't want that for you and that you should decide on who to marry. Of course Jacksons mother didn't like that since we're supposed to be the queens of this pack and she was tired of always being under us. So she grew to hate our family and the fact that Jackson loved my mother helped her grow that hate onto him which caused a fight and the deaths of both my father and Jackson." I said glaring at Jacksons mother.

"Grandma Mary is this all true?" Hayley said to the older lady that hugged me. "I'm sorry dear but yes. Their was nothing that I was able to do but hope that everyone moved on to better things but in time I guess it got out of hand and I'm so sorry for your loss Bella. Once we found out it was Jackson who killed your father I banned him from this pack and the family only to find out that he caused a fight which ended with him dying." She said looking sad. I hugged her and told her that it wasn't her fault. "I don't mean any harm on anybody. I just wanted to meet my fathers side of the family while I'm looking for my lost aunt who I do hope is alive. But Mary what do you mean I'm the savior and queen? Isn't Hayley already the queen?" I turned and looked at her. "Oh she is dear but a prophecy once stated that two queens born on the same with special powers and abilities shall change the world. Peace will be brought among everyone. It never stated when they would be born but since you guys are only a year apart you were born the same day and at the same time along with the same birthmarks."

"What abilities does Hayley have?" I look towards Hayley who looked down and blushed. "I found out that I'm pregnant and since the baby is going to be part vampire and werewolf that I too will be turned." I ran and gave her a hug. "So she's going to be a hybrid and I can see the future and ones past. Anything else that we should know about?" I look towards Mary. "As you know there are other creatures out in the world. The cold ones has rulers as well but they know of this prophecy and they fear of one day being taken out so we need to be extra cautious." That was a lot to take in. I looked at Hayley who had a protective hand on her stomach. "Don't worry I'll make sure the baby will be safe. We'll make this world better for our children as well as everyone else's." I said looking at everyone. "Well I think that's a lot that was said today why don't us three go back home and let everything sink in. Everyone thank you for your time and I bet the girls will be back for more information and we all need to teach Bella how to protect herself as she will be leaving soon and who knows who she'll run into in the world." Nik said as me and Hayley head towards the car.

We pulled up to their house to be greeted by Elijah. "How was everything? You guys look like you've been threw a war." He said looking worried at Hayley. "Don't worry she and the baby is fine. We were just told about some stuff that it's a lot to process. We just need to eat and relax before we talk about it." Once that was out of my mouth we were pulled to a table with food covering every square inch. Me and Hayley didn't look we just grabbed everything all too soon we were finally satisfied and we thanked the boys. We helped clear everything so we can all sit down and talk. Once me and Hayley were almost finished it all dawned on me. "I never met anyone else minus you and Elijah." Hayley looked at me and started laughing. "This is so not the time to laugh at me missy. I'm meeting my mates family for the first time and you're just.. Laughing at me?!" She laughed even harder and I couldn't help but join in. All to soon everyone came in to see what the commotion was. "What are we laughing at little one?" Nik smiled at me. "We're laughing at how messed up this situation is. How you guys are mates, we're the queens and all of it comes down to her just coming here yesterday just to meet her family only to get bombarded with at this information. Oh my what a day!" Hayley said with one breath.

"Well let's go sit down and let's introduce everyone and fill you guys in." We went and sat down at the table with me next to Nik. "Bella love this is my family, Freya is my oldest sister and she's a witch not a vampire, you've meet Elijah and his wife Hayley, Kol is a witch and vampire and that is his girlfriend Davina and last but not least my youngest sister Rebekah and her boyfriend and my good friend Marcel. Everyone this is my mate Bella. Bella is also Hayley's cousin and also queen of the pack next to Hayley. They are to rule the world and bring peace to every creature or dear mother created. Together they are a powerful source as Hayley will be a hybrid and Bella as well in time but Bella can see both future and past. Now that you're all caught up and questions?" Everyone had their mouth hanging open but shook their heads no. "Um it's very nice to meet you all. I mean no harm my powers are out for good use if needed to be." I said looking at everyone. The silence was broken by Hayley who decided to laugh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but omg your faces are priceless. Bella dear you're my new favorite! I've never seen anyone of the Original Vampires to be stunned silence. But today was a lot of information and all I can do is laugh at it all. Me and you taking on the whole world. Who would've guessed that!" She said throwing her head back. Finally everyone broke out of the spell and all to soon we were all laughing at the outcome. "So what are your plans Bella?" Freya asked. "Well I came here to bury my mother who passed away and to meet my fathers side of the family all while trying to finish high school which I start next week in Forks, Washington all while looking for my long lost aunt." I said while laying my head on Nik. "I can see if she is indeed alive and if she is I can do a locate spell and we can find her that way." I nodded my head. "Can you just see if she's alive? I promised Nik that I'd focus on graduating and then I'd come back here and we can look for her together. Plus it'll be like a little vacation and getting to know each other better." She nodded her head with a smile and went and grabbed some stuff. "Ok so since we don't have anything that was hers we'd have to use your blood." She said and drew blood from my vain.

She started to say some words that made no sense and then all of a sudden everything stopped. "What's wrong? Is she dead?" She looked confused. "I feel her but then I don't feel her. It's like a ghost, you know they're their but you're not one hundred percent sure they are, you just have this feeling of you're not alone like they're just watching and waiting for something to happen." I looked into her eyes "The calm before the storm." I let everything sink in before I stood up and said that I needed a breather. I just kept walking until I couldn't take it anymore, I found a clearing that looked promising. I laid down and looked at the starts and thought over the events today. "I was just told I was to be queen of the supernatural world and that my father was killed from jealousy. All this time I could've had a father figure to show me my ways of my wolf gene but it was taken away from me and yet the family of the person that killed him is blaming me. I'm only 17 years old and I feel like my life is changing without my knowledge. How does one cope with that Nik?" I sat up to look into the eyes of a wolf. I stood up and walk towards him and in return he laid down and watched me with curious eyes. Does is really hurt that bad? Can you tell me how your change happened?" He walked away behind a tree and came back in only pants. I walked up to him and hugged him as we laid down with my head on his chest.

"My mother, loved her to death but she cheated on my siblings dad with my father. She found her true love in him but she knew of the rage Mikael would have if he found out that she cheated so she ended the affair with him and returned back to Mikael who believed that I was his child. He has a major temper and often took it out on me for no apparent reason but deep down I think that he knew I wasn't his and just took it out on me. As time quickly passed in a rage to protect my little brother Henrik I killed someone and all to soon I triggered the curse and of course it happened the morning on a full moon and yes love it was the most painful thing I ever experienced. But as time goes by you get used to the feeling and it just passes on as a pinch. Mikael found out that I triggered the curse and demanded that my mother do something so I wouldn't have to turn every full moon and soon she did and also made the spell for vampirism. A few years passed and my mother let her curiosity out and she explored more on vampires and soon she made the cold ones, after a few days of her doing that she told me of my father and that I should reach out to him and so I did. We planned to meet up and when I got their I saw that he was killed along with the whole village. I lost a family I didn't even know about and when I finally stopped the grieving I looked into the distance and saw that it Mikael that killed everyone. Lets just say the years of pain that he put me threw and the killing of my other family caused me to go wild and I killed him. A slow and painful death, it was then that we found out that a werewolf bite is piousness to vampires." He looked down at me.

"If you were to trigger your curse love just know that you will not be alone in the transformation. I will be with you all the way threw every transformation ok? I will teach you everything you need to learn about this life and show you how to protect yourself form both vampires and everything else. Don't be afraid of this life and just accept it and don't stress things love. We will find your aunt and we shall rule the world without worry." He said as he kissed me. It was then that I accepted what my life has come to. I shall make a change in this world and I will be happy knowing that I'm not alone and that I do have people who are here for me. Not only did I lose my parents but I gained another set of love and support of another family that I picked up on my adventures. I cant wait for what the future holds for me and my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You smell really good dear. Wait what's that? Do you hear that? Two heart beats.. Hmm she always wanted a kid. I guess you're serving two people's needs then dear. I get you and she gets the kid"_

 _"Please no I'll do anything just leave me alone!"_ The blonde lady screamed as she started running away but for some reason he was faster and he pushed her against the wall. _"Listen here bitch, I don't have to let you have the baby but my mate would like one and I can find someone else and just kill you hear and let your baby rot but I'm giving you the chance to see your baby before I kill you. So make up your mind and do as I say understand?"_ He said pushing her further up the wall as she struggled to breath but she got out a quiet yes before he dropped her to the ground. I woke with my heart racing and I looked around my dark room only to find out it was three in the morning. I got up and opened my window to let some cold air in and went and grabbed a glass of water. Hopefully I'll be calm enough to go back to sleep. I refilled my glass again just in case I wake up again and went to the window and looked at the beautiful city and the stars. I cracked the window and saw that I had a missed text message. _'Hope things are well call if you need to talk. I'm always here for you love'_ Nik is too sweet to me at times. _'All good over here just a weird dream. Miss you.'_ I smiled and went a laid down. I woke up when I felt the bed move and saw that Nik was crawling in. _'Thought you could use some company love.'_ I just smiled and cuddled up to him and fell back asleep.

 _"Is she close? When will I have it?"_ A red head yelled. _"Shut up! The doctor said that the bitch has less than a month left before the thing is ready."_ A blonde man said as he looked down at the pregnant lady. All too soon they left and she was alone in a room _. "If only someone can help me. I don't want my child to be born and left with these people."_ She said crying. It felt like I was a third person that they couldn't see me so I looked around and saw that they were in an abandoned house in the middle of the forest. I took a good look around and saw that I must've took a memory from someone that I accidentally bumped into or this is one of my powers telling me that I need to save her before it's too late. I went back into what should've been a room but looked like something you'd see on the show called hoarders after they cleaned out the place. _"Don't worry I'll try to find you."_ I said as I kissed her forehead and all too soon a bright light flashed before me and I woke with a start. _"Love are you alright? I made you breakfast."_ Nik said as he came to sit right next to me.

 _"Yeah I had the dream again where this lady was kidnaped and turned out to be pregnant and this guy is keeping her until she has the baby so his mate or girlfriend or whatever can have it while he goes and kills the mother."_ I said in one big breath. _"No offense love but you should stop watching these murder shows before you sleep. I came in to see the window cracked open and the tv playing a murder show about this man being abusive to his wife for supposedly cheating on him with another man but turns out he was crazy and on drugs but he killed her and now he's serving time. I don't know what is wrong with the human race now."_ He said shaking his head as he served me my breakfast. Maybe he was right and I just made the show up about someone else and made it my own story.. But some how that doesn't sit well with me. I guess I'll just have to keep it in mind until I get another vision or I see something that pops out at me.

 _"So what's the plan today Nik_?" I said sitting on his lap _. "Well I think that since you only have two more days before you leave for Forks, that I'd give you the grand tour of my or well soon to be our new home. How does that sound?"_ Honestly that's the best thing I've heard all day he took me around town and showed me all these shops and took me to a nice restaurant for lunch and the last destination was the French Quarter where the witches are at. Nik showed me how they became who they are and what goes on behind the scenes _. "They're not very fond of my family but mostly me. But they do tolerate us and we tolerate them. They don't hurt us and we don't hurt them. We have an agreement sort of thing. My brother and one of their witches grew of love but something happened and a war almost broke out between all of us but thank god Davina stepped up and put a spell on us that'll make us tell the truth no matter what and we can't like or it'll be painless. So we all agreed and in the end we agreed that if one crosses us or we cross them then its instant death. Sounds horrible but it gives them peace at mind that we would very much like to stay alive and wouldn't harm their little pack." Nik said as he showed me around their_ site or graveyard as you could call it. As we about to leave I saw a show that looked cute but what caught my attention was blonde hair that looked oddly familiar so I told Nik that I would meet up with him later as I wanted to visit the shop. As I entered I got an uneasy feeling.

 _"Well it's not everyday that we get to see someone that took an interest in a certain original."_ A older lady said as she came out from behind a curtain. _"Who are you and what are you talking about?"_ I said as I stepped back. Hopefully someone wasn't too far from here and they could help me. But as I was about to leave I felt like I couldn't move my body. I looked at the lady and she just had a smirk on her face. I heard a commotion going on outside but I couldn't look. _"You see young naïve child. Niklaus killed my poor friends daughter and he told me personally that your lover boy had something to do with her. So he told me to do whatever it takes to get her back and we'll let's just say you'll have to do."_ She started chanting some words and all of a sudden I fell to the floor in pain but all too soon it stopped and I looked at the older lady and saw that she was frozen in place.

 _"What's going on?!"_ She screamed. _"I guess your dear friend of yours never told you about the rules of this town. You see you stupid naïve lady, this town is run by The Original families and not to mention the witches that are literally right next door made an agreement that no witch can cause harm to anyone oh and by the way I'm your Queen. I will be ruling the world soon and you just pist me off by threatening my mate and trying to kill me."_ I said and snapped her neck. After I realized what I did I tried everything to bring her back but no matter what, what was done was done. _"Bella!"_ I heard someone scream but I could hardly focus with the amount of pain I was in. _"Love you just triggered your curse and of course it ends up on a full moon. I'm going to turn with you ok?"_ I heard what I believe was Nik trying to comfort me.

 _"We need to get her somewhere safe while she transforms. We'll take her to the Witch Quarter since we have an area where she can be trapped so she won't harm anyone and we can all be with her and try to help lessen the pain for her."_ I heard a woman say but couldn't tell who. All too soon I was being moved and placed in an area with candles around me. All too soon I felt every bone in my body break piece by piece. After what felt like days I opened my eyes and saw everyone with shocked and aww faces. I went to stand up but I noticed I wasn't at my full height. _"Bella you're.. you're gorgeous."_ Davina said while everyone agreed. I looked around for Nik to see if he could tell me what's going on and why they're acting weird but I couldn't find him until I felt a nudge and knew it was him. I turned around and saw dark brown almost black wolf with bright piercing blue eyes looking at me. He pointed at a mirror that was in the back corner and followed him towards it. What I saw before me blew my mind away. Their in front of me was a white wolf with piercing blue eyes and a touch of silver and brown but what caught my eye was the top of my head. Light grey hair scattered around my head in what looked like a shape of crown. I looked at Nik and wished for my body back so I can talk to him and all too soon I was standing at my full height and looking down at Nik.

 _"Woah Bella how did you do that?"_ Haylee asked. _"I don't know. I just wished that I could be myself again so I can talk to Nik and we'll here I am. Is that not supposed to happen?"_ I looked down and saw that Nik already turned back human and was holding a rob for me to wear and that's when I noticed that I was naked. Embarrassed I quickly put the rob on and tried to step out but couldn't. _"Oops sorry. We put you in their when you started transforming so we could keep an eye on you and so you wouldn't hurt anyone."_ Davina said as she blew out the candles. _"I'm sorry that I broke one of the rules and killed one of your witches. I'll take full responsibility of it Davina."_ I said while looking down. _"Oh Bella no harm will come to you. Normally yes if she was one of us but she is an outsider and threatened one of us. I put a protection spell on you like I did with all of Michaelson's Family and all of us, that if someone tries to harm anyone of us either me or any of the witches near by will be alerted and will try and resolve the situation by freezing that person in place until all of us are together to see what's happening. Luckily you were next door to us and we all came immediately once we felt something was wrong. But you went ahead and killed the woman for us so at least we don't have blood on our hands."_

I still felt bad and was about to apologize when all of a sudden dark clouds started coming in and thunder and lightning was going everywhere. Davina had everyone come in to the area where me and Nik were and put a protection barrier up so we wouldn't get harmed. _"It has to be another witch that is doing this but I don't know who! I was only told of one unknown witch coming to town!"_ One of the witches screamed. I noticed Davina not moving so I went and touched her and all of a sudden I'm in a dark room with all kinds of women surrounding me and Davina. _"What's going on here? Why is there a storm happening when none of us is causing it and the unknown witch is dead."_ Davina screamed at the ladies. _"We're doing this for the Queen"_ A lady that looked similar to Nik. Davina turned around and looked at me. _"Bella how are you here?"_ She looked surprised. _"I don't know. One minute I was touching you to grab your attention and the next thing I know is that I'm here. I never had this happened to me before. My powers only show me the past of the future but never another world."_ I said looking around.

 _"Well dear welcome. You're in the afterlife I'm Esther Mikaelson and it's a pleasure meeting my daughter in law. I'm happy to know that little Niklaus has met his mate and just know we're are watching and cheering you on from this world. We expect great things to come from you in the future and we'll be here in the sidelines helping you as much as we can."_ Niks mom said as she hugged me. _"Now you guys go back we're leaving Bella a present so she too can have access to us like you Davina. We need to make sure the Queen and you can still come to as what your world puts it 'meetings' now we can communicate with Bella so she too can know she's on the right path. Now she won't have magical powers but you Davina will know what she needs if she is not near you and if that was the case like if she were to run into trouble in another city or state you and the rest of the witches will know and can help and see what she needs and to defuse the problem."_ One of the witches said as they disappeared and I was once again looking into the face of my lover. _"Bella what in the bloody hell happened?!"_ Nik screamed but before I could answer lightning struck the store I was in and it blew up and in its place was a glowing blue light and then it was all clear skies.

Davina and I ran towards the light and saw that in its place were two bracelets with my birthmark in the center and crescent moons making up for the bracelet. We put it on and I turned to face everyone and told them everything that happened. _"Wow you met the daft bitch and you're still alive? Congratulations you're finally apart of the craziness that we call a family_." Rebekah said while giving me a side hug _. "Why did I get the impression that you loved your mom.. Was I wrong..?"_ I said looking at the family. _"Oh we do love her but I do hate that I can't have a baby.. I'm still looking for ways to get pregnant but have yet to find it.."_ Rebekah said looking down. I felt bad that she couldn't get pregnant since she was a vampire and only woman who aren't vampires can have a male vampires baby.

 _"What about adoption or seeing if your eggs are still good and we can do a surrogate mother!"_ She looked at me surprised. _"I never thought of that! I was so focused on bearing my own child that I never once thought of a surrogate mother! Bella you're wonderful! Even if I can't use my eggs doesn't mean I can't find someone who looks like me!"_ I'm so glad to be of help. Maybe this whole ruling the world of immortals won't be such a bad thing. I can bring peace to everyone and see if I can find something that'll let female vampires get pregnant with their own children, it's not fair that their partner can get someone who isn't vampire pregnant. But one thing at a time, I'm leaving to Forks in less than 48 hours and I want to spend as much of it as I can with my big extended family.

After what seemed like forever we finally returned to the Michaelson's house and had a huge feast prepared for us and we stayed up all night talking and watching movies and just getting to know each other better. All too soon I'm being woken up with someone kissing me. _"Darling I know you're awake and it's time to get up Hayley wants to take you out to the Bayou and show you around so you can get familiar with the wolf pack."_ I nodded and got up and got ready for my last day here. After a few hours of getting to know the families and hearing their stories about the legend of the queen that will rule the Earth I finally had enough and need some quiet time to process everything that happened so I decided on walking back to the Michaelson's home.

 _"You've out did yourself mom. Of all things to spring on me you choose to make me queen of the world. It wasn't so bad hearing about this curse but to know that I rule the immortal beings and being buddy buddy with witches and their dead ancestors which one who happens to be my boyfriends dead mother who by the way get this mom… she also happens to be the one who created vampires… the originals and the cold ones… so not only am I a hybrid wolf I'm also in love with an original vampire and who happens to be queen of the world. Thanks mom you're the best at leaving me surprises.. It just sucks you're not here to laugh at me for being here not even a full week and all of a sudden BAM! Now I have a 6 months or less to finish high school before I take over the world."_ I said shaking my head even threw all that I can't help but love the crazy life I'm going to be in.


	4. Chapter 4

People watching is one of many things I like to do by myself when I have nothing better to do. While I was walking to get my thoughts together I saw a drunk couple arguing over who wears the pants in the relationship and who's was bigger in bed. I had to do a double take on that one. An old man passed me and said that he has the most beautiful wife any man could have and any woman would want to be and that I look somewhat like her with my weird but beautiful eyes and my long brown hair. My smile grew with everything he was telling me about her

 _"A gorgeous smile just like. Oh? That blush as well.. Yeah she blushes all the time when I complement her keep smiling darling."_ He said and pinched my cheeks. _"Oh how she would blush at anything that was said about her. Gosh just like a tomato. I'll tell ya she's a tough one. The quiet ones usually are. One night I came home late with the boys and she sat in that chair with a face that can kill you. 'And just what do you think you're doing home at this hour? I'm here busting my ass off while you're who knows where and I made a lovely meal only for it to go to waste! If you think I'm going to be doing all that while pregnant and you're out drinking and having fun with your friends then you have another thing coming mister.' That was the first time I've ever seen her that mad and to find out I was going to be a father._

 _'Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can change the subject! I want you home before sundown everyday! If I can't drink then neither can you!' She stomped her way up the stairs."_ He said while shaking his head. _"Where are you taking your wife if you don't mind me asking?"_ He smiled. _"A special date you see.. dinner and the park just like old times."_ He said and smiled next to him. I started tearing up when I noticed the space next to him empty. _"We liked to go to the park and just watch the little ones play and feed the birds and just enjoy the weather. Oh darling don't cry.. A pretty girl like you shouldn't waste her tears."_ He said wiping my face. _"Oh they're happy tears. I wish to grow old just like you guys with my one true love."_ I said while giving him a hug. _"Ok, you two love birds better scoot and have a wonderful date."_ I said and waved goodbye

I was wiping my tears when all of a sudden I'm getting dragged into a dark alley _"What is a gorgeous lady like you doing out here in the dark alllll alone?"_ He said pushing me against the wall. _"Pplease don't hhurt me sir. I'll do anything. Just please don't."_ I looked up into the face that I call my true love. _"Now Isabella please do tell why you're walking alone and with tears running down your face."_ He said wiping my face. I then proceeded to tell him what happened. _"I'll give you anything you want as long as it makes you happy my love."_ He said giving me a kiss. _"As do I Nik. I just want you to be happy too. Knowing that you've lived this long and yes you've probably done some stuff and had girlfriends but never a mate. I wish to make you as happy as you'll make me and I would do anything."_ He gave me a smile. _"You really shouldn't have said that dear."_ As he rubbed his hard on against me which had me moaning which in return only made him go faster. I was so close to coming when all of a sudden his wrist was at my mouth with his mouth near my neck. Knowing that he's marking me edges me on and bite his wrist which he bites my neck. I'm in ecstasy as I started to come and screamed his name. He slowly puts me on my feet.

 _"I didn't mean for that to happen but I would be lying if I said that I wished it didn't. Isabella I know you're overwhelmed with everything happening all too soon and with everything happening around you but please just know me and my family are here for you and would help you along the way no matter what. Just know that I care for you deeply and sorry not sorry that we exchanged blood which by the I'm glad it happened since I know you'll be protected if something were to go wrong and you accidentally died. Which hopefully doesn't happen but you never know. Speaking of which my family would like to give you something before you leave and then I want to make love to you before you leave tomorrow morning."_ He picked me up and kissed me and all too soon I'm being set down on a couch. _"Bella we know you're leaving tomorrow and would like to spend the rest of the hours with our brother so we won't keep you guys long. First you're part of our family so we're giving you this necklace as a welcome to the family present and it'll keep vampires at bay knowing that you're under the protection of the Mikaelsons and it also protects you from the moon and sun, you won't change into a wolf when the moon comes out and if you died and become vampire you won't burn in the sun."_ Freya said as she put it around my neck.

Hayley and the rest of the family came forward and presented me with a box. When I opened it, it was a heart necklace with diamonds around it and in the back was red heart shaped bottle. _"Love this one is special. Freya put my blood in the bottle for an emergency. I know you've said that you've been having bad dreams that made you feel uneasy so I'm not going to send you far away without some protection. If for some reason something bad is going to happen please drink this and call us so we can be on our way. Our blood can stay in the human body for 48 hours and will heal anything and everything."_ I looked closely to the bottle and noticed that I can remove the bottle without hurting the necklace. _"I promise to do that and to call you and everyone else so I can stay in touch since I know I'll miss you guys."_ I said and gave everyone a hug and saved Hayley last. _"You better stay safe. I don't want my little nephew getting hurt ok?"_ She nodded her head. _"So I'm having a boy?"_ I smiled at her. _"I didn't look to see as I would like to be surprised when you find out but I just have a feeling it'll be a boy."_ I said and kissed her. _"Same here but Elijah thinks it's a girl."_ She said and hugged him. I looked at Nik and nodded to him to let him know that I'm ready to go.

One we returned to the hotel Nik laid me down on the bed and kissed me with so much passion and need that it was overwhelming. We made love over and over that night just as the sun was starting to rise. _"You're making it quit hard to want to leave you know."_ I said rubbing my hands threw his hair as I looked out the window. _"I know love but the faster you graduate the faster it'll be when you come home to me and the family but mostly me since I'm better than them."_ We fell asleep and woke up a few short hours later to shower and get dressed so I can make it to my flight on time. I just finished checking out to my hotel and all too soon checking into my flight that will be boarding soon. Just as I was hugging Nik good bye I saw the rest of my family running towards us. _"Did you honestly think you would leave us by not saying goodbye?"_ Freya said with a hug.

 _"I want you to call us every night that you get and let me know about everything in high school since their was no such thing in my days."_ Rebekah said with a kiss on my cheek. _"Yeah what she said but not the last part ok? Even if I'm pregnant I'll run down their and kick some ass you know."_ Hayley said as she rubbed her belly. I smiled as I thought of her doing that. _"I may have lost my parents and the only family I ever knew, but I'm glad I came down here and explored what my parents shared over here since I gained a new and loving family. I'm going to miss you guys so much but I'll call all the time."_ I started tearing up a little and then heard that my flight was boarding. _"Come love, we need you to get to Forks and graduate already so you can come back home to us."_ Nik said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my flight. I waved goodbye to my family as I was walking into my flight.

 _"It's sad to say goodbye to your loved ones."_ Some blonde guy said as I sat down and looked out the window. _"Yeah it is but I have a feeling that I won't miss them for long. What about you?"_ I said as looked away from the window. _"Oh sorry. I'm Roy and I'm planning on surprising my soon to be ex fiancé."_ I gasped in surprise as I looked at him. _"Don't worry I wasn't surprised and I'm sorry for being chatty but it's a long flight and I hate flying so I like to strike up conversation with anyone to get my mind off of it."_ He said as he looked down. _"No it's ok I need something to get my mind off leaving my family behind my name is Bella."_ I said trying to cheer both of us up. He smiled at me.

 _"Well if you insist and it feels good to finally get it off my chest after all these years. So let me start at the beginning. You see my parents and my family died not that long ago so all I had was my fiancé and a few of my buddies. Her family loved me since I came from money but it was my dads money not mine. I'm not really into showing off money since I'm a laid back kind of guy but I guess I was wrong about her. Since her family knew I came from money they decided to dress her up in fancy clothes and bring her around my dads work since he was training me to take over the family business. Its not like I didn't notice her or anything since she was gorgeous as herself but I let them sweat it For awhile until I saw her trip over these stupid heels. I swear they were like 10' tall and grabbed her before she hit the ground. I swear I fell in love with her the moment these words left her mouth. "Stupid parents making me wear this stuff just for a guy I don't know and this stupid dress that makes it hard to breath! Sir I'm so sorry that I said that and thank you for saving me." She didn't even notice it was me until after she dropped off her lunch to her dad." He took a deep breath and smiled at the memory._

 _"I was waiting outside for her and when I saw her I told her that if she doesn't like wearing that kind of stuff then why not wear something she's more comfortable in and I walked away. The next day she came in a beautiful sundress and these cute small heeled shoes and my golly she took my breath away. I asked her to lunch and we just clicked. She told me why her parents made her dress like that and how she told them numerous times how she would wear what she wanted and if I noticed her then props to her but god forbid they listened to her and let her do this on her own. But after a year we got engaged and it was my bachelor party and I was drunk out of my mind and me and my buddies were heading back home when I saw her walking with another man. We called out to her but she was too far away to hear so we followed them around a corner where I saw her on her knees sucking his buddies off. 5 guys she was fucking and she wouldn't give it to me._

 _I asked her a few times and all those times she told me that she wasn't ready or she was waiting for marriage so I said ok we'll wait I don't care and that I loved her enough to wait till she was ready. The next morning I woke up thinking that it was all a dream and in a few short hours I'd be getting married to the love of my life. I was waiting at the altar when the doors flew open and her mom came running in with blood all over her and her screaming that she was taken and a group of guys came and killed her father. Everyone was screaming and running over to her parents house but when I went and looked outside I saw a man that looked oddly familiar. But as I went to go confront him he just disappeared. I gave her the benefit of the doubt so I hired an investigator to see if they could find her or her dead body just so I have closure. I only hired them recently since I kept getting this nagging feeling that I could find her and low and behold they found her with another man. So here I am to go and confront her and get answers."_ I stared at him in shock. I had a feeling that their was more to the story than what he was leading on but I didn't want to push him since I'm next to him for a day and a half. _"I'm so sorry that happened to you.. You deserve better and answers from her so I wish you the best of luck."_ I said with a smile.

I fell asleep a few hours later only to be woken up by a bad feeling. I looked over to where Roy was supposed to be but saw that his seat was empty. I got up to go look for him but stopped in my tracks when I saw him walking towards me. _"Sorry the first bump woke me up so I went and freshen up in the bathroom."_ I nodded my head and headed towards the bathroom. As I was walking back I had that bad feeling come back to me. I put the feeling a slide and went and sat back down. _"5 more hours and we'll be landing in Seattle. I ordered us some water and snacks since I'm getting hungry and can't go back to sleep."_ I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep with that bad feeling so I agreed with him and thanked him. I guess I did fall back asleep only to be woken up by Roy saying that we're landing soon. We landed and I went and grabbed my bags. As I was about to leave I spot a mop of golden hair and blue eyes walking my way. _"Well Bella it was nice meeting you and sorry for chatting your ear out."_ He said giving me his hand to shake. _"Roy thank you for distracting me on that long flight and I wish you the best."_ I felt a spark when I touched his hand just as I felt that same spark with Nik. _"Thanks I'm going to need it. I never got a direct answer from the investigator but I guess it's what I get since I made them stop once word got to me that she was spotted here. I wish you the best as well Bella just watch your back in the dark since you never know what lurks at that time."_ He winked then got in the car and headed away.

It's been a few months since I last saw Roy and based off my bad feelings I knew it wouldn't be the last. I'm staying in one of my dads old friends home while he's on a back packing trip with his friends to see who can find the biggest fish. When he picked me up it was very interesting. _"Hey you must be Bella, I'm Charlie your old mans best man. I'm sorry about your parents kid… let's get you settled into your home. Their was a surprise that was dropped off and based on the note with it I know you'll be just fine while I'm on this trip."_ Charlie was a sight to see. Tattoos all on his arms, a few piercings, one on his lip, eyebrow, nose and of course his ears. That was all cool but what caught my eye was the dark blue streak in his hair that looked like it was glowing.

 _"So Bella dear I need to tell you something before we get to the house ok? I have a few people their to introduce you to and then the house is all yours ok? Me and your old man go back to when we were young ones. We triggered our curse around the same time when vampires were trying to take over our village. We were traveling before he met your mother and it's what made me settle over here. As we were running after a vampire we ran into these large werewolves. They're a good 2 1/2 feet taller than us.. They know who we are and yes we are a little bit stronger than them and our bite can kill them. We do get the cold ones another form of vampires that do come here, um the one with red eyes usually pass by and they drink humans which is why the eyes are red and then you have the ones with gold eyes. They are what they like to call vegetarian since they drink from animals. We have a family called The Cullens that do come and stay here and blend in with the humans but they usually stay a good 8-15 years when people start noticing that they're not aging but they are really nice people. These people that I'm introducing you to are the werewolves one of them is the pack leader that me and your dad met and his son and then the new pack leader until his son is ready to be leader. I want you to get to now them so if you ever run into any trouble they would be able to help you if you need it"_

When we got to the house I saw the three guys next to a black Honda Civic Si with a huge red bow on top. The boys were sweethearts and the leaders son took quit a liking to me since I'm a different wolf. Boy did he learn his lesson quickly to not bother me. _"Hey Bella! How's it going? Do you like the town so far? What about school? I bet your really smart. So hey date tonight?"_ He even had the guts to follow me. It wasn't until one night when I was in my wolf form and following a familiar scent that I snapped at him. The scent was getting stronger and then bam I'm thrown across the opposite direction. _"Hey Bella! Tag your it!"_ I never growled so loud and all I saw was red. I bit his leg and he fell to the ground. Soon the whole pack was their looking confused. I came out of a tree with a long shirt on. _"Jacob black this will be the last time I'll tell you this. Stay away from me! You're nothing but a child that needs to grow up if your ever going to take over this pack. I have a mate and I love him very much. Now you just let a vampire get away because you wouldn't leave me alone. I don't like you like that so get over it and move on!"_ The pack looked at him and shook their heads and ran off. I decided to go home and have a shot to cool my nerves.

Thank god in those three months jack has learned to leave me alone. It was funny watching the whole pack and even Billy and Sam's imprint Emily come to my house the next day. _"Bella as you know your bite is very poisonous and we left you alone to cool off and to teach Jacob here a lesson but something has came up and would you be so kindly to give him some blood to heal him."_ Billy said while glaring at Jacob. _"I would never harm any of you on purpose but Jake you really pushed my limits."_ I said giving god him a sad look. _"I'm sorry Bella. I just really like you and all it took was for you to bite me to finally understand that you would never be mine. But on a serious note do I legit drink from you to make this pain go away?"_ I laughed and shook my head no.

I went in the kitchen and fixed up a sandwich with a mixture of my blood and some of Niks blood to make sure it'll heal. As soon as I handed him the plate I got another vision of the blonde haired man that was holding the pregnant lady captive. He was running with a red headed lady. _"Jake I'm sorry but I have to ask you something. All of you really. My powers are able to tell me ones past and future and the consequences of different decisions. I'm usually able to ignore them but before I moved here I had a vision of a pregnant woman being held captive by a long blonde haired man who wants her blood and a red haired lady who wants the baby. I don't know who the pregnant lady is but I do recognize the man when I touched your hand. So do any you guys remember them?"_ I looked at them hopeful. _"I remember a red haired lady since she was on our land but we weren't able to catch her since she crossed the treaty line and we can't go over since the Cullen's are coming back to town in a few weeks and one of them was seen in the area."_ Sam said looking thoughtful.

Three weeks later and we're expecting the Cullen's to arrive. They wanted to meet up at the line so they can go over the some new thing namely me being here. The wolf pack was already at the line and I was taking my time to get their since this would be my first encounter with the cold ones. I was in my wolf form walking and just as I was reaching the pack I was hit with a vision just as my eyes landed on the cold one

 **SAMS POV:**

 _"Greetings Cullen's. I just want to go over some new developments that have been brought to our attention."_ Before I could continue my pack started shouting. _"Bella stop!"_ But it looks like she couldn't hear anyone. All of a sudden I looked over and saw that she was close to the line. _"Sam you better get ahold of that pup before I do."_ Rosalie said, as I was about to reply two of the Cullen's spoke for me. _"Rose I dare you to touch her because I would love to see the outcome of it."_ Jasper said glaring at her. _"Don't you dare touch her Rosalie! She could kill you in a second. I can't believe the queen is here.. Sam how did you find her?"_ Carlisle asked. I gave him a confused look since I don't know who this supposed queen is. All of a sudden Bella started growling. She looked around at everyone and stopped at Edward. _"She's screaming at us to get inside of our houses and to not let anyone in or give access to anybody no matter what. She wants us to lock the doors and close and cover the windows so nobody can look in or for us to look out. Another vampire is here and can compel us to do anything that he wants and we have no control over it. She said move it now before it's too late. She'll come to our house for proper introductions so have the door ready so she can run in and close it. Oh and to have clothes please."_ I stood their shocked before Bella growled again and we all ran towards the houses. I don't know what's going on but hopefully Bella will explain once the situation is taken care of. Once I got home I demanded that everyone lock up and cover their windows nobody gets out or goes in. It's a code red.

* * *

 **OOOO what will happen next?!**

 **Thanks for some positive feed back and all my new followers and THANK YOU to everyone who is being patient on all my stories as life does get in the way!**

 **I'll try and update some stories but writers block is a you know what :P**


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating as often as I would like but not going to sugar coat it but sorry and shit life does happen which causes me to take awhile to upload BUT don't worry I will upload just be patient with me


End file.
